Fenomeno
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: What if Edward wasn't there to save Bella in Chapter 3 of Twilight? Note:Fenomeno means phenomenon in Italian. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Fenomeno

Bella's POV

I was looking at the snow chains with tears in my eyes. I wasn't used to being taken care of. Suddenly I heard a loud screeching noise. I turned around and saw a van coming right at me. I froze, not managing to move out of the way. The van hit me with such force, I felt several ribs crack, the van didn't stop there, and it slid a bit more on the ice and came at me again. The last thing I felt was a tire hitting my knee, breaking it.

Carlisle's POV

The EMT's brought a girl who looked horrible through the doors, I ran at a human pace over to her.

"Who is this and what are her injuries?" I asked the nearest EMT.

"We cannot identify her, but she has a broken leg, five broken ribs, and a cracked skull."

We took her to the OR, and my team and I tried to save her. It wasn't going too well, her injuries were too exstensive. A nurse came through the doors, telling me about my daughter, Alice, needing to see me. It was a matter of life or death. I left the girl, going to Alice.

"What is it, Alice."

"That girl is Isabella Swan, the girl that was supposed to fall in love with Edward. I've seen her as one of us."

"But should I change her?"

"This is Edward's one chance for love, so, unless you want him alone for the rest of eternity, yes!"

"Fine, but nobody must know who it is, right?"

"Yes, that will make it much easier. Carlisle?"  
"Yes?"

"The morphine will help her a lot."

"Good."

I went back to the OR, Isabella couldn't be saved, I had to call the time of death and tell my team that we couldn't save her.

I ran her to our house, luckily everyone except Alice, Esme, and myself were hunting for a week. They had gone to New Hampshire to solve a bear problem over there.

"Esme?"

Esme appeared with Alice in front of me. "Yes?"

"Has Alice told you everything?"

"Yes."  
"Alright then, where should I do it?"

"The dining room table, it will be the easiest."

I carried Isabella over to the dining room table, which we never used, and set her down. I went to my bag and found the morphine and I injected it into her arm. She was already unconscious, so I bent down and bit her jugular, wrists, and ankles. Alice and Esme were suddenly there next to me.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked me.

"Yes." Isabella didn't affect me at all.

"You did the right thing. Now Edward won't be alone anymore." Esme comforted me.

"I know. But, as soon as we can, we're going to have to leave."

Bella's POV

I woke up in a strange place. There were three people standing over me. I recognized one of them, Alice Cullen.

"Where am I?"

"Hello, Isabella. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. I believe you know this is Alice?"

"Yes, but where am I?"

"You are at our house, you were in a car accident. I couldn't save you." Carlisle said with a bit of regret in his voice.

"Why am I here?"

"Do you know what we are?"

"No, but I have suspicions."

He smiled at that, "We, along with the rest of our family, are vampires, not regular ones though, we feed off of animals."

"That makes sense."

They all looked shocked. Esme spoke up,

"Why is that?"

"Well, that would explain everything I've noticed about your family."

"Oh," she said.

"Why am I here, though?"

"Well, you were brought to the hospital and I was trying to save your life and I couldn't humanly do that." Carlisle informed me.

My mind figured out what he was saying. My eyes flashed with intuition, "You mean I'm a vampire?" I choked out.

"Yes."

"Why did you decide to do that?"

Alice answered for him, "I saw that, as soon as I saw you on your first day of school here, you were going to be one of us, and you were, before you were changed, going to fall in love with Edward, and he with you. He has always been alone, you were his only chance at love for the rest of his existance."

I was utterly shocked. My mouth dropped open. Me? I was some insignifigant girl, how could that be possible. He looked like a god.It took me awhile to compose myself.

"Alright..."

"You see, Edward has been alone for more than a century and you were the only person in the world that he would fall in love with, ever."

"Ok, so everyone else thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you see what her power is, I was wondering because Edward can't read her mind."

"Edward reads minds?" I asked.

"Yes, that's his power. Only some vampires have powers. Esme and Carlisle don't have one. Her power is telekinesis." Alice answered

"I can move things with my mind?"

"Yes, or you will be able to. Sometimes it takes awhile to kick in."

"Isabella?" Esme asked me.

"Yes? And please call me Bella."  
"Alright, Bella, would you like to see what you look like?"

"Sure."

Esme led me to a mirror, I gasped, for two reasons. I was beautiful, and I had red eyes.

"Why are my eyes red?"

"Your human blood is still in you veins, which causes your red eyes. Human blood makes our eyes red, while animal blood makes our eyes gold." Carlisle said.

"And gradually go to black…when you are thirsty?" I guessed.

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, that's right."

The next few days they explained everything to me, and I figured out how to use my power. It was awesome.

"Today the rest of the family is coming back. Actually, they are about a minute away. Edward is going to know what is going on, that you are a vampire, Bella." Alice announced after her face went blank.

Then, the rest of the Cullen family walked through the front door. Everyone's eyes grew wide when they saw me. Edward was the first to speak.


	2. Falling For Him

Bella's POV

"What happened Carlisle?" Edward demanded.

"She was in a car accident and I wasn't able to save her, Alice told me about her visions about Bella and I changed her." Carlisle answered.

"Bella Swan?" Emmett choked out.

"Yes." I answered.

"So you're the one..." Emmett stopped talking when he saw Edward's expression.

Alice was looking pointedly at Edward, telling him something.

"So, do you have a power?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, telekinesis." I responded.

"I wonder why." Carlisle said.

"It might be caused by the fact that I couldn't nor can I now read her mind."

"Really? You can't read her mind?" Carlisle was shocked.

"Yes, I can't. I noticed that on her first day of high school."

Esme was relaxing; she had been worrying about Edward's reaction. He seemed to be taking it better than expected. I wondered what Esme had thought his reaction could have been.

"Why were you acting so strange on my first day there? In biology?" I demanded of Edward.

"Your blood." Edward answered.

"So? You were around other humans and didn't react like that."

"I don't know why, but your blood was the sweetest I have ever smelled."

Emmett looked questioningly at Edward.

"Yes, like that." Edward answered him.

"It is called 'La tua cantante' or singing blood." Carlisle said.

"It called to me and I almost gave in, but I became angry at you because of your blood." Edward said.

"Well, that explains it." I said.

"What are you going to do? Go off on your own?" Edward questioned me.

"We've already asked if she would like to be part of the family." Esme told Edward.

"I have already said yes, I wouldn't know what to do otherwise."

Alice motioned to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to come with her, to leave the rest of us alone.

I was feeling this strange electricity in the air when Edward went to sit down on a chair. He seemed to feel the same electricity.

"Does anyone else feel like there is a lot of static in the air?" I asked.

"No." Esme and Carlisle answered at the same time.

"I do." Edward said.

"I wonder what it is." I pondered.

Carlisle answered, "I believe I know what it is. I felt it when I was around Esme when she was first changed. Alice is right."

I stifled a gasp, I understood what he said, as did Edward, as soon as he read Carlisle's mind.

"I know she saw Bella becoming a vampire, but that? She didn't let me know that."

"Are you talking about the electricity between soul mates? You felt that too?" Esme asked.

"Yes, that's what we are talking about, and yes, I felt that." Carlisle said.

"That explains that electric shock you accidentally gave me in biology a few days ago."

"Yes, I wondered about that at the time." Edward said.

"We'll leave you two alone to discuss Alice's vision." Esme called as she and Carlisle left.

Edward was looking at me with curious, probing eyes. His eyes entranced me, dazzling me. I wondered if that was his intent.

"What?" The intensity of his gaze was making me self-consious.

"I was wondering if you could show me an example of your power."

"Sure." I said as I willed the chair he sat in to levitate. After a few seconds I put it down.

"Impressive." He said with obvious awe.

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How does the mind-reading work?"

"It's like being in hall filled with people, I try to tune it out most of the time. It's easier to respond to someone's words, then their thoughts. To seem normal." His voice was amused.

I mulled that over for awhile. What a blessing and a curse. I shuddered at the thoughts he must have heard in the minds of high schoolers.

"I wonder why you can't hear me."

"I have a theory. I think it's like I'm only getting FM and your mind is on AM."

"Alright."

"Don't worry, it's just a theory."

After a while Edward and I were asking questions about each other and vampires. He told me about Carlisle's history, the Volturi, and himself. He asked about me, and what I thought of being about being a vampire. I had found out that since I had hated the smell of blood as a human, I probably didn't like it as a vampire. After a while, I discovered that I was falling for him, just as Alice had seen. He seemed to be too, but, I couldn't be sure, I couldn't read minds.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked him.

"I thought you were interesting on the day that I introduced myself to you." I blushed. He froze.

"How can you do that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I blushed easily when I was human. I guess it just carried over." I answered.

By now, I was definitely in love with him. I bet Jasper could feel that.

Edward was smirking at me. "What?"

Had he heard me somehow? How embarrassing it would be. Wait, he can't hear me, it must be someone else's thoughts. I relaxed at the thought.

"Jasper just told me how you are feeling. Actually Alice told him to check and to tell me."

I blushed. "Well, now you know how I feel, what about you?"

**Muhahaha! I'm going to leave you there, on a huge cliff-hanger! Edward's answer will control the rest of the story! Ok, I need some input here, I need to know if this story is worth continuing. **


	3. Meadow

**I am sosososososososososo sorry!!! I had a huge case of writer's block! Please forgive me!**

"Yes I do feel the same way."

I blushed. How could someone like him could even like someone like me.

"Come with me." He motioned with his hand.

I followed him out the front door. He took off running, and I followed, doging trees and bolders. The speed was exhilarating, feeling like you can walk on air. I loved running, it seemed that Edward did too. He was just a bit faster than myself.

Within a matter of minutes, Edward stopped at the edge of a meadow. He seemed to be waiting for me, so I ran ahead to meet him. I let out a gasp, this meadow was spectacular. It was perfectly circle, the grass touched with a slight frost. I was entranced with it. It was entirely beautiful, so natural.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, his eyes on me.

"How beautiful this place is." I answered honestly.

"Do you know what happens when we go out into the sun?"

"No." Carlisle didn't say anything about that. "Why?"

He took a step into the meadow, "You'll see."

I took a step also.

We stood like that for about ten seconds. Suddenly, the sun came out and I gasped. Edward and I **(Sounds like the King and I, huh?)** were sparkling, out skin reflecting tiny diamonds around the meadow.

"Hollywood doesn't get much right, do they?" He asked sardoniticly.

"Aparently not." I responded.

He took my hand and led me to the center of the little haven. He sat down, pulling me with him.

**(A/N This is going to be a lot like chapter 13: Confessions in Twilight.)**

He just sat there, staring into my eyes, causing me to flush.

"That is amazing that you can do that."

"I wish I couln't." I paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked warily at me, "That depends on what it is."

"Why do some of the Quileutes dislike your family?"

"Have you heard their legends?"

"No."

"Well, when we were last here, we made a treaty with the tribe's chief, Ephriam Black, that we wouldn't kill any people. You see, they knew of vampires, the chief was a werewolf, along with two others. The werewolf is our mortal **(haha, very ironic)** enemy. Some of the people turn into wolves when there are vamprires around. The tribal elders don't like us because of what we are, there are some wolves, but they can't attack us because of the treaty."

"Which you have broken." A voice came out of the woods. It was Sam Uley, flanked by five other boys.

**I left you at a huge cliff-hanger, muhahahaha! Some review would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**Hey,**_

_**I would like to thank all my readers, reviews, and people who put me and/or my stories in their alerts!**_

_**I have 3 announcments, **_

_**2 of them are good for you,**_

_**and all three of them are good for me.**_

_**Here they are;**_

_**1. I have a community, called Escences of New Moon. I put all the saddest, angstest Twilight stories on here.**_

_**2. I have a new story, Waxing Crescent. Please check it out and review. Please!**_

_**and last, but certainly not least, **_

_**3. I am going to go to Washington D.C. from Feb. 18-24 with some 8th graders and 5 other 7th graders, besides myself. I wil probably have many ideas while I'm there, but I will not be able to update for a **_

_**week. shudders **_

_**Thank you all that have read my stories!!**_

_**Jessi (BelloTopaOcchi)**_


	5. The End of the story

Sam stepped out of the trees, along with the rest of his pack.

"We had an agreement, you broke it. It's as simple as that." And with that they all phased into these huge wolves.

Their transformation amazed me, they shook uncontrollably until they were vibrating, and then they erupted into giant bear-like wolves. There was a reddish-brown one, a midnight clack one, a chocolate brown, a moonlight silver one, a gray one, and a sandy colored one. They all started growling and snapping their teeth at Edward and me.

Edward positioned himself in a predator's stance, ready to attack. I duplicated him, hearing the feral snarls ripping from both of our chests. Edward waited for the wolves to come to us, giving us the upper hand. They did come, in the formation of a 'v'. It reminded me of the birds flying south in the autumn.

The first to attack was Sam; he flew at us, nearly tackling Edward. But Edward slid out of the way at the last second. The result of that was Sam flying into a tree, but quickly recovering himself. Edward jumped on his back, using his stone-like body to break Sam's back. A strident crack resonated through the meadow. It was silent as a tomb for a half a minute. Then they assailed us. Two of them, the gray and sandy ones, attacked me, while the other three attacked Edward. I tried to use my power, but to no avail. It seemed to have deserted me in my time of need.

The fight progressed, and the werewolves were definitely overpowering us. It looked like we were going to die. They must have had some kind of training for this. We were completely alone, Alice, for some unknown reason, didn't see this.

Right before the werewolves destroyed us, the rest of the Cullens appeared. Now we had the advantage in numbers. Alice and Rosalie quickly killed the reddish-brown wolf, while Esme led Edward and I back to the house.

"We are so sorry, especially Alice. She feels horrible about not seeing this." Esme quickly explained.

"It's alright, I know that Alice was going to not check the near-future for me, to give us some privacy. It doesn't matter." Edward calmed Esme down.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, her motherly side taking over.

"Yes, we managed to hold our own for awhile." Edward answered; his speaking was so eloquent, even when he was in pain.

His pain, that thought brought pain to my dead heart. His pain, my pain, one in the same. I was beginning to see the depth of love. As new to it as I was, I could sense that nothing could tear you away from your mate, because of the endless amount of love you felt towards them.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Cullens showed up. It amazed me that their clothing wasn't even ripped.

"They are finished off, at least if that is all of them." Carlisle stated.

"It is all of them, there wasn't any more descendents of the old pack, and the remaining ones are too old to have children. The werewolf gene will officially die off now." Edward answered.

I looked around, so much had happened today; Edward and I pledged our love to each other, we were attacked, there was no longer a werewolf pack in Forks. Life (or what ever this existence was called) was now good-and I knew exactly were I was going to be for the rest of eternity, with Edward.

The End 

_**How was that? Please review, and no, there will no be a sequel to this story. **_

_**BelloTopaOcchi**_


End file.
